


Skipping Class

by Raedbyr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raedbyr/pseuds/Raedbyr
Summary: Kokichi shoves his boyfriend in a closet, but lovingly.





	Skipping Class

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something i wrote of my self insert OC, Cider Fields (ultimate bear enthusiast), and kokichi bc im lonely  
this is the first thing i've been able to write beginning to end since my car wreck 3 years ago, so i'm.. way too proud of it lol  
(warning for use of afab terminology, dont wanna accidentally cause anyone dysphoria)

Cider is walking to his next class, scrolling on his phone idly, when he’s suddenly shoved to the side and into a closet.

“Wh—“ He tries to speak but the door is pulled shut quickly, and the little bit of light that shone for a split second before it closed was enough to let Cider see who his assailant is: his boyfriend, Kokichi. Cider calms down, but only a little. “Oh, it’s you.. You gotta stop scaring me like that,” he says, but then his relief is replaced by confusion. “Why did you shut us in a closet?”

Kokichi just hums cheerfully and tilts Cider’s chin up. The enthusiast is.. a lot more confused, until he feels Kokichi’s lips grazing his skin— so that’s what he wanted. He could have just asked, but they both know Kokichi doesn’t work like that. He doesn’t wait for anything or anyone. 

And it seems Kokichi isn’t in the mood to tease today. Usually he teases Cider, pressing heated kisses to his neck, grazing his teeth oh so lightly, but not today, no. Today he catches Cider off guard by just biting down on a random spot- _hard._ Cider gasps a little, and immediately he’s completely at Kokichi’s mercy. He can feel his boyfriend’s lips curve into a smirk against his skin. Kokichi moves on to another spot, giving it the same treatment. He bites a particularly sensitive area, and Cider’s shaky moan is exactly what he was looking for. Kokichi laughs under his breath, in that way that Cider knows means the fun is just getting started. Kokichi bites down again, sucking hard on the spot, and Cider practically keens.

Cider tries to speak, although he doesn’t know what he would say, but every time he tries to talk, Kokichi bites down harder and all that comes out is embarrassingly high-pitched noises of pleasure. 

It feels like hours have passed by the time Kokichi pulls back from his neck, and Cider feels like he might collapse, his legs are so weak. Kokichi runs his fingers over the numerous bruises he’s created, and Cider shivers as he brushes against the more sensitive ones. Kokichi always takes great pride in seeing how easily he’s made Cider fall apart. 

And finally, _finally_, Kokichi speaks. “You’re such a good boy, I didn’t even have to tell you to hold still! Think you can follow some more directions, hm?”  
His tone is teasing in the best way.

Cider’s breath catches in his throat at the words. He nods fervently, and finally manages to speak himself: “Yes, yes— I can.”

He’s met with a laugh that makes his stomach twist. “Wow, you really are an eager slut! But that’s fine with me, as long as you’re obedient. Now, take off your pants.”

The enthusiast is thankful for the wall he’s leaning against, or else he might actually collapse. It’s dark, so dark he can’t see, but he manages to undo his belt and shuck his jeans off. Almost immediately Kokichi is on him again, kissing his neck, albeit a little more gently this time.

But the gentleness doesn’t last, as Kokichi’s hands find their way to Cider’s hips and feel the hem of his boxers. Cider hears Kokichi’s words close to his ears now. He says in a low tone that Cider knows means danger, “I thought I said to take them off.”

Cider stammers, stomach seizing with (aroused) fear, “Y-You just said pants, not—“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Kokichi’s hand comes down hard on his backside, or as close as he can get in the cramped space. Cider yelps as Kokichi makes three more harsh blows.

“You should know by now that I mean everything. Surely even you aren’t that stupid, I thought... Buuuut I guess I was wrong! I’ll just have to drill it into your empty head. So repeat after me: When I’m told to take something off..”

Cider speaks against his better judgment. “You can’t be serious, that humiliati—“ He’s cut off again by three more harsh smacks. He whimpers as he feels Kokichi press harder against him.

“I’m sorry, did I stutter? Are you deaf?”

Cider shakes his head slowly.

“Good. Now, as I was saying: Repeat. After. Me. When I’m told to take something off...”

Cider swallows thickly. “When I’m told to.. take something off...” His voice wavers.

“I take it _all_off.”

“I take it.. all off..” Cider grumbles finally, face burning with embarrassment.

“Good boy! That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Kokichi pats Cider on the head as he says this. “And by the way, if you think /that/ was humiliating, then you haven’t seen anything yet. Now let’s try this again: take them _off._“

Hurriedly, Cider obeys. He grimaces as he can feel how his thighs almost stick together he’s so damn wet. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because Kokichi has his fingers on him almost instantly.

Kokichi grins at the breathy moan Cider lets out as his thumb rubs against his clit. Kokichi slips two fingers between Cider’s folds and spreads him open with a wet sounds that causes Cider to whimper. “Can you hear how soaked you are? Just from a little biting and spanking? Jeez, you really are a slut, huh?” He moves his fingers further down and easily slides them inside Cider, giving the enthusiast no time to prepare himself. Kokichi doesn’t bother going slow; he works his fingers in and out at a quick pace, his thumb harshly circling Cider’s clit. The wet sounds are even more loud now, and Cider whines, face growing more heated than he thought possible.

“You can come whenever, by the way. But I don’t plan on stopping.” 

Cider didn’t need to be told twice. Just a few seconds after Kokichi says this, Cider is pushed over the edge, thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself up. True to his word, Kokichi doesn’t even slow down; with the extra slick, he just adds another finger, causing Cider to cry out. Three times Kokichi works him through a climax, and finally he takes his hand away, and Cider tries to catch his breath.

...Until he hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened.

“Y-You keep those.. with you? At school?” he asks breathlessly.

“Well, yeah,” says Kokichi as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. Then he pauses for a moment and asks with the most marginally softer voice, “Is that okay?”

Cider’s response is instant. “O-Of course!!”

And then Kokichi goes right back to where he was before, laughing at Cider’s eagerness and rolling the condom over his length. He presses into Cider, using his hands to help keep the enthusiast upright. Cider trembles with effort. Kokichi slides out of him and then slams back in, knocking the breath from his lungs. Cider is so oversensitive, he can’t help the noises of pleasure that come out of him. Kokichi keeps a brutal pace, and it doesn’t take long for Cider to come yet again. He can tell Kokichi is close by the way his hips stutter and jerk. Kokichi presses his head into the crook of Cider’s neck and shoulder, softly kissing his skin. 

“Such a.. good boy, taking m-my cock.. so well,” he pants, reaching down to rub Cider’s clit, and that’s all it takes for Cider to come undone, moaning rather loudly compared to how he usually does. Kokichi follows soon after, murmuring words Cider can’t hear. They stay there for several minutes, just catching their breath. Finally Kokichi pulls out of him, and Cider tries to find his clothes to put back on. He’s got one leg in his pants when Kokichi asks, “Uh.... What do we do with the condom?”

“I-I don’t know! Is there a garbage can nearby?”

“I don’t think so.. I’ll just.. leave it here.”

“You can’t do that!” Cider sputters. “Some poor janitor is gonna find it and have to deal with it!”

“Do you have a better idea?” Kokichi retorts.

“Well.. no....”

There was an awkward silence as the two finished putting their clothes back on.

Suddenly, Kokichi thrust something into Cider’s hands. “What’s this?” he asked.

“My scarf! Y’know, to cover up all those hickeys.”

Cider’s face reddened again. “O-Oh.. right. Thanks.”

Kokichi peeked out the closet door to make sure the coast was clear, and the pair quickly exited. They had missed an entire class, but it was worth it.

Cider looked back over his shoulder at the filled condom sitting on the closet floor. He silently apologized to the poor janitor, and followed Kokichi down the hallway to their next class.

Maybe he should skip class more often.


End file.
